


Happy New Years!

by legendsofsleep



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Family, M/M, New Year's Eve, cute couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendsofsleep/pseuds/legendsofsleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some cute Jason/Octavian New Years fluff. Other couple cuteness included. HAPPY NEW YEARS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Years!

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to get my shit together! I always forget to write, and when i do remember i get lazy and don't do it. I am so sorry. But i hope you enjoy this peace of fluff.

Percy Jackson: Heroes of Olympus 

Jason/Octavian

“Yeah, sure i’ll tell him about it, don’t worry.”Jason said as he was cooking breakfast that morning. Tonight was New Years Eve and he wanted to spend it with his family. And by his family he meant Percy Jackson, and his boyfriend Nico di Angelo, along with Piper, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Grover,Thalia, and Reyna. He was also bringing his adorably grumpy boyfriend, Octavian.   
“Yeah well make sure you bring some games.”said the voice on the other side of the phone.  
“Yes Reyna, I’ll make sure to bring the ga-”  
“Oh! Also make your grumpy boyfriend smile for once,will you. He can be such a spoilsport,sometimes.” The blonde could hear someone in the background giggling.  
“Alright, i’ll try. See you later.” Reyna said goodbye and he put his phone down. Jason never really understood why people had such a problem with Octavian. Sometimes he can be annoying, but most of the time he’s just grumpy. It’s adorable, Jason thought. 

\-------------------------------------------  
5 hours before midnight

“Do we have to go celebrate with them?” a crabby, scrawny, blonde boy said as he put his jacket on, picking up his house keys.  
“Yes, Octavian, we have to go celebrate with them. Besides they’re family, why wouldn’t we spend New Years with them? Jason asked, putting Twister in a bag.   
“I just don’t like them. They’re all so annoying.” Octavian whined. Jason walked up to him, wrapping his arms around Octavian’s waist, smiling.  
“You’re adorable, you know that?” Jason leaned towards his forehead, and placed his lips on Octavian’s forehead.  
“Yeah, yeah, let’s just get this over with.”Octavian said,kissing Jason’s cheek, and opening the door. Jason closed the door smirking at the snappish boy.  
“Can I see a smile first?” Octavian glared at him, but still gave him a small smile. They could work on that later.

\-------------------------------------------  
1 hour before midnight

Music was blasting through the radio, and everyone was dancing, talking, laughing, and playing Twister. Everyone, except Octavian. He just sat on one of the chairs, looking out the window, at the cars driving by and people celebrating. All he really wanted was to spend New Years with Jason.   
“C’mon Tav, don’t be a sourpuss. Do something! Can’t you smile?”Leo asked jumping around Octavian.  
“First, don’t call me Tav,it’s Octavian. Named after the Augur of Camp Jupiter. Second, i don’t smile.” Octavian answered, taking a sip of his soda. Leo jumped away, towards Hazel and   
Frank, who were dancing. Octavian stood up and started to walk towards the kitchen when he saw Percy and Nico making out. Alright the kitchen is out of the question, he thought. He walked back to the living room, completely bored, and as usual, grumpy.

1 minute before midnight

“Guys, get over here. The ball’s about to drop.” Annabeth shouted, and everyone sat around the TV. Octavian was about to sit in the back of the room, when Jason grabbed his arm and walked him to sit with everyone. Jason sat down and put Octavian’s head on his chest, and his arms on his legs. The countdown was about to begin, so everyone started shouting along.  
“TEN!”  
“NINE!”  
“EIGHT!”  
“SEVEN!”  
“SIX!”  
“FIVE!”  
Jason looked down at Octavian and smiled. He could see that he was mouthing the countdown. He held Octavian’s hands and laced his fingers with his.   
“FOUR!”  
“THREE!”  
Jason saw something he thought he’d never seen before. He really wish he could have a camera. Octavian looked up and smiled. He actually smiled.  
“TWO!”  
Octavian sat up and turned to Jason, still smiling.  
“ONE!”  
Jason leaned towards him and pressed his lips against Octavian’s. He could still feel Octavian smiling in the kiss. It was soft and sweet, full of love. They both pulled away smiling.  
“Happy New Year.” Jason spoke, placing his hand against Octavian’s cheek.  
“Happy New Year.” Octavian replied,hugging Jason. Both of them stayed on the floor drinking champagne, cuddling ,and sharing sweet short kisses.


End file.
